Electrical devices may include one or more connectors. For instance, a controller may include one or more connectors for outputting a control signal and receiving a feedback signal. In some examples, a controller in a feedback loop may determine the control signal based on the feedback signal. As such, it may be desirable for a device to determine whether a connector is floating or properly connected.